


Devil's Due

by Vanemis



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, light misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: When Bobby visits Redwood in search of his missing father, he finds a captive tied up in a shack. Unknowing of the dangers, Bobby does everything he can to save the black-haired man. But the captive isn't the only one with a dark, hidden secret.
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Bobby Richter
Kudos: 14





	Devil's Due

The handgun landed on the dusty trail with a thud, spinning and sliding with the force it had been thrown with. In seconds, Bobby had it back in his hands, holding it steadily as he aimed it at the two wrestling men. 

The larger of the two, a tall balding man, won the fight. His thick arm wrapped around the other man’s throat, not only to choke him but also hold him back from the edge of the camp. The panic in the younger man’s eyes was evident and he scrambled against the constraints, his dusty black boots kicking up dirt clouds. 

“Let him go,” Bobby demanded, standing ready for the recoil of his trusted gun. 

“I can’t do that,” the large man replied with a shaky voice, like it pained him to do this. His eyes were fixed on Bobby’s face and not the barrel. 

The younger man clawed at his arm, leaving bloody scraps in the pale skin that wasn’t covered by a dirty  checkered shirt. His hands were already covered in dried blood and mud, and he looked up pleadingly at Bobby with wide brown eyes. He was so afraid, so scared of being dragged back into the depth of the camp.

Bobby had no choice. He steadied his aim and pulled the trigger. The deafening shot sent birds flying and screeching away from the thick trees. 

** 2 hours ago **

Redwood was just as deserted as he’d expected. There was nothing left of the summer camp but trashed cabins and faded flags. Bobby took photos of whatever seemed interesting for his research but ultimately, he didn’t find what he was looking for.

The staging area was ruined by the elements. So many storms and heatwaves had destroyed what would’ve been the coolest event of the decade. This little spot, buried in the Californian mountains among a sea of pine and oak trees, was forgotten by time. No one would come here to clean up. There weren’t even any warning signs or police tape to keep intruders away. Nobody cared anymore.

Bobby had been to several abandoned sites in his life. Whether they were empty factories due to a dying industry or burnt down apartment blocks, he was used to the stillness that came from a lack of human invasion. Nature returned and consumed what was left behind. The cabins were overgrown with moss and ivy, like the earth was trying to bury the past. 

It would take decades for the wooden structures to rot and collapse. For now, he felt safe stepping onto the porch of what he imagined was the main reception area. The quietness was nice. He was tempted to put his earphones in and turn on one of his many playlists, but the bird calls drifting with the breeze were too pleasant to drown out.

The old paths were slowly fading under the long yellow grass but the dirt was so battered that he could still follow them. Plus, there were signs everywhere. He had an old map with him too, crinkled and torn at the top left corner, that he’d got off eBay. Some guy had emptied out his dad’s attic and found all sorts of junk, some of  it was memorabilia from Redwood. Bobby had outbid everyone for them, using sniping bots on the most valuable. Like the map. 

Although there were no signs leading up north, on the map there was an old cabin. When Bobby got there after trekking through the woods for a while, he found it. It was in a far worse state than the rest of the camp, forgotten on the outskirts for much longer than the other buildings. An old electricity pole stuck out of the ground nearby but the wire was cut, hanging limp in the leaves.

Bobby already knew there was no reception. It was too far from the rest of civilisation and this place had never seen a single cell tower. As long as he didn’t need the paramedics, he should be fine. His Uber was long gone but the plan was to walk back through the woods to the main road and back into town ten miles out. There were stops along the way so he didn’t balked at the distance. 

He came up to the cabin and peered through the dirty, cracked window and faltered. Bobby had been alone this entire time, he had seen a single living thing aside from ducks and squirrels, but inside the cabin was a man. 

Bobby glanced around the interior, checking if he was alone or not. He didn’t exactly want to barge in if someone was hiding around the corner. When the sight was clear, he knocked on the glass and startled the man on the ground. 

He looked up from his spot beside a rickety bed through a thick curtain of black, tangled hair. His eyes went wide and he instinctively pulled at the restraints keeping him tied to the bed post. Bobby gulped and hurried to the door. It was unlocked but stiff, and he had to shove his shoulder into it.

He rushed towards the captive but his haste only made the dark-haired man recoil in fear.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s  gonna be alright,” Bobby reassured, holding up his palms. “I’ll get you out of here.”

“No.”

Bobby blinked and looked up at the frightened man. “No? What do you mean, no?”

“This is a trick. You’re with them.”

“What? No, I don’t know who you’re talking about, there’s no one here. I haven’t seen anybody.” Bobby reached out slowly and brushed his hand against the man’s to take the rope away.

Something flickered in his dark eyes, like understanding. Trust. He didn’t argue when Bobby tugged at the knots and pulled the rope free. Instead, he watched with fascination.

“I’m Bobby. There’s a road not far from here, if we head that way, we’ll get to a rest stop. We can call the cops from there.”

“Don’t need cops. I just want to leave.” He paused and met Bobby’s worried gaze. “I’m  Ricky . Richard.”

“I’m glad I found you,  Ricky . Can you stand?” He tugged at the man’s arm once he nodded to help him to his feet, checking if he had a limp or any injuries. 

“I’m really glad you did too, Bobby. Let’s get out of here. They’ll come back. They never leave for long.”

Richard checked the area through the window and tested the door. He took a nervous step past the doorway, glancing around the tall grass and trees. He couldn’t see anybody but that meant very little. It wasn’t the first time they hunted him through the woods, pretending he could escape, but this wasn’t a trick. The man who rescued him made his heart jump up into his throat. It was him. The Keyman’s boy. One touch and he knew.

Bobby placed a reassuring hand on his leather-clad shoulder and nudged Richard outside. 

“The road’s that way, come on. I’ll take lead.”

Before Bobby could get very far, Richard grabbed his sleeve and kept him rooted. “They have weapons. Knives, guns, you name it.”

“How many people?”

“I don’t know. Many.”

Bobby nodded to himself and shrugged off his rucksack. On top of the clothes and notes, was a handgun. He took it out and tucked it into his belt behind him. From the side of his bag, he drew a black hunting knife and extended it to Richard.

“Let’s hope we don’t have to use it.”

The black-haired man wrapped his fingers around the offered handle and smirked, weighing the clean blade. It felt good in his grip. His smile unnerved Bobby and for a moment, he wondered why Richard stared at the blade with such unrestrained glee. He waited a moment and breathed out a sigh of relief when Richard slid it carefully under his belt, keeping it at his hip for easy reach. 

“Lead the way then.”

Bobby nodded. He didn’t need to glance at the map sticking out of his pocket. He knew he needed to head further north, past the employee parking, and onto the road. It wasn’t far. 

Richard’s footsteps were right on his tail, jogging along the grassy paths quietly and bent over like he was trying to keep out of sight. He was an easy target to spot in the yellow and green fauna, with his dark clothes. But one moment he was behind Bobby and the next, he yelped as a blur tackled him to the ground. 

“Get off me!” Richard yelled, throwing a wild punch that missed his attacker’s jaw by an inch.

“You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying right-” The blond man who’d tackled Richard cried out as Bobby grabbed the back of his lilac jacket and yanked him away. He kicked him in the face, breaking the man’s nose on impact, and grabbed Richard’s arm.

They rushed towards the parking lot but a group of men stood in their way. Bobby eyed their knifes and axes, fully understanding Richard’s fear now.

“This way!” Richard pawed at Bobby’s arm and sprinted to the right, down another trail.

“You won’t get away!” A woman with bleach-blonde hair screamed at Richard. “Get him!”

Bobby had never run so fast in his life. He bolted down the trail after Richard, quickly catching up to him. He spent years on the track and the dark-haired man had been tied up for a long time. A cabin appeared between the trees and Richard shoved himself into the door so hard it almost swung back in Bobby’s face. The bolts slid into place but two locks did not reassure either of them.

“Our best chance is the main entrance,” Richard suggested, pacing fast across the dusty floorboards. “If we can make it-”

“You’re  gonna have to come out eventually, Ramirez!” Someone screamed outside. “I’ll count to five. Come out quietly and we’ll talk about this!”

“Go fuck yourselves!” Richard screamed back violently, checking the windows.

His eyes suddenly widened and he lunged for Bobby, knocking him down onto the floor as a glass bottle smashed through the window. It was full of alcohol, and the cloth which had been stuffed down the neck was lit on fire. The bottle exploded into flames, consuming the window it had been chucked through. The wall was quickly consumed, spreading to the curtains and rugs.

Richard hurriedly shuffled off Bobby’s chest and scrambled to his feet, pulling him up with one arm. The smoke rose to the ceiling in thick black plumes. It made them both cough until they could retreat to the opposite door.

“They’re out there, what do we do?” Bobby asked, spotting figures around the windows. He took his gun out.

“Do you even know how to use that thing?” Richard glanced at the weapon. “I’ve got no issue shooting those cunts.”

Bobby hastily passed him the gun and grabbed the door handle. “I’ll open the door, you shoot whoever you need to. Ready?”

Richard nodded once, pushing the clip back inside after checking how many rounds he had. He double-checked the safety, unused to a modern gun like this. Still, it wasn’t hard to figure out how it worked. The door swung open and he immediately pulled the trigger.

Bobby flinched and peeked around the door. The blonde woman who had yelled at them was on the ground with a bleeding hole right between her eyes. Richard barely blinked and ran out of the burning cabin, spinning on his heel as he surveyed the area as Bobby joined his side.

Neither hesitated to run towards the camp entrance. It was so close. Richard knew they only had to cross the sign and they would be free. He could almost taste freedom, but at the last second, he was dragged backwards. 

Bobby ran past, too fast to slow down and help. He spun just as he crossed the border.

Richard was held back by a hand on his collar, yanking him back with a choked gasp. He knew exactly who had stepped in, at the last second. The border was so close. It was right there and he couldn’t reach it. He shoved his elbow back in Benjamin’s gut to wind him, slipping only by an inch. 

Glancing up at Bobby, he threw him the gun. It slid across the ground and the invisible border where Bobby picked it up and aimed at the two men. He tried to step closer but Richard held out his hand.

“Don’t come closer! Don’t cross that line!”

Bobby stayed where he was, shifting weight from foot to foot as he tried to find an opening. Richard grabbed the handle of his knife but before he could stab the large man, Benjamin twisted his wrist until the pain made Richard let go. The knife landed in the dust and it was kicked away out of reach.

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Benjamin promised harshly, wrapping one arm around Richard’s throat. He didn’t want to kill in front of his son. He could only imagine what brought him all the way out here but he had to keep his promise. 

“Let him go,” Bobby demanded, his gun held up steadily. 

“I can’t do that,” Benjamin answered, gritting his teeth as Richard clawed at his arm like a wild animal. 

It hurt him to do all of this. He felt Richard’s frantic heartbeat against his chest and every dig of his nails drew blood. It was torture. For all of them. Benjamin hated keeping a living person trapped here but death was impossible for Richard, and his son needed to be protected. So he held on, hoping the air in Richard’s lungs would run out quickly. 

He could handle the pain of the sharp cuts but not the look in Bobby’s eyes. Something changed in them. Determination replaced hopelessness.

“Ricky, don’t move,” Bobby ordered.

The black-haired man froze and Bobby pulled the trigger, prepared for the powerful recoil. Richard gasped as the bullet tore through his shoulder, in the space between bones, and shot out through his back into Benjamin’s chest. The larger man loosened his grip and stumbled back, almost taking Richard down with him. The younger man threw his weight forward to stay on his feet as Benjamin fell to his knees. He didn’t hesitate to cross over the camp border and join Bobby on the other side, one hand clasped to his bleeding shoulder.

The bullet had struck Benjamin in the heart. He only had a moment to observe his son before the darkness consumed him and he fell forward into the dust. Several dead campers had gathered to watch, all of them glowering at Richard. The woman he had shot in the head was among them, much to Bobby’s confusion.

“No!” She screamed as Richard smirked despite the pulsing pain.

“Fuck you, bitch!” He spat at her, raising his bloody hand to flip her off as he walked backwards away from the camp. 

He nudged at Bobby to get him to move, and the shock dispersed quickly. The younger man jogged away with Richard at his side, until they were a safe distance from the camp on the main road. 

Bobby stopped and checked behind them but no one had followed. They couldn’t but he didn’t understand why. Still, he took a moment to catch his breath and rummage through his bag until he found his medical kit.

“I hardly have anything but there’s a few stops between here and town. We can call an ambulance and-”

“No,” Richard interrupted, taking the absorbent pad for the wound and slipping it under his shirt. It had gone all the way through but Bobby didn’t exactly prepare for such events. He only had one and barely any gauze to wrap under Richard’s arm. “No hospitals. Just get me to a pharmacy, I’ll get what I need from there.”

“Least I can do.” Bobby paused. “I’m sorry I shot you. I wanted to make it a headshot but it was too risky. If either of you moved...”

“I get it, kid. Relax. I’ll take a bullet any day if it means getting away from this hellish place.”

“That girl you shot... she was there, did you see her?”

For a moment, Richard thought to play dumb but Bobby was a smart kid. And he was good with guns.

“Yeah, I did. That camp is cursed. Always was.” He stood from the dusty roadside he’d knelt down on to slow his heart. “Sorry about your knife. I left it behind.”

Bobby waved weakly. “I couldn’t care less about it. You’re alive, that’s all I care about. Can you keep going?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.”

“Don’t suppose you have a car somewhere?”

“It’s long gone. And you?”

“Nah, my Uber left hours ago. There’s no reception so I can’t call for another one. I’ve got a motel room in town, we can figure things out from there. We’ve just... got to get there first.”

Richard started to walk unprompted. “Then let’s not waste time.”

* * *

The key rotated in the lock and Bobby shoved the door to his room open, tossing the bag of medical supplies onto the TV cabinet so he could help Richard to the bed. He shut the door with his foot, letting it lock again so they had total privacy as the blinds were still drawn.

Bobby rushed to help Richard out of his jacket and tossed it beside him. The blood had soaked the front and back of his black shirt, darkening the fabric even more with tell-tale puddles that seeped down. He opened the buttons in a hurry even though it was unlikely that Richard could bleed out. It was in the muscle of his shoulder, up towards his neck but far from any artery or bone.

The drenched pad fell away as the weak attempt to wrap gauze unravelled. The shirt had stuck to the dried blood like glue and judging from the grimace, it wasn’t nice to peel it off.

“I’m sorry, again,” Bobby mumbled, grabbing the disinfectant. “This is going to need stitches. A real doctor should do this.”

“It’s fine.”

Bobby wanted to argue but Richard nudged the bottle in his hand. Either Bobby had to do it or he would, and that couldn’t possibly end well. So he uncapped it and poured a small amount on both sides. Neither cared about it spilling onto the bed, where his bunched up shirt caught most of it.

Richard gritted his teeth against the stinging burn the alcohol left on his wounds. He knew he could heal it with enough concentration, but something told him to play along with Bobby’s concern. Killing him out right seemed almost too easy. So he let Bobby play doctor for now.

Once two fresh pads were placed on the holes, and gauze held them in place with some tape, Richard sighed and took in a deep breath. He was free. It felt like some grand illusion but it was real. The blanket beneath his dirty palms, the air coming through the chugging vent in the corner, the noise of passing cars... None of it was a dream or his imagination. 

Camp Redwood was miles and miles away. They would never, ever catch him. 

“Why were they so desperate to keep you there?” Bobby asked out of the blue as he gently dragged a wet wipe over the bloodstains on Richard’s back. 

He moved to shrug and then hissed in pain. “I don’t know. I guess they don’t like strangers.”

“They weren’t really after me. It was you they wanted.”

Bobby had a sharp eye despite the stress and fear. Richard gazed up at him, his brown eyes wide and scared. His mother had once said he had the eyes of a doe. Innocent, dark and able to reflect every emotion he felt.

“I hurt some of them. Trying to escape before. You have no idea how many times I got close. But they always caught me, always hurt me.”

Bobby stood and went to his suitcase, where all his clothes were folded neatly. He kept them packed up, never using the drawers provided. He pulled out a grey button shirt, with little motifs printed all over. Richard couldn’t raise his arms after all. 

“How long were you there?”

“I honestly can’t say.”

Richard let Bobby pull away the ruined shirt so he could slip on the grey one. He glanced down at all the tiny skulls and roses, and accepted the zip hoodie Bobby helped him into. It was warm and soft, lingering with the sharp scent of deodorant. 

Bobby sat down in the armchair opposite him. “Do you live far? Maybe I can take you there. I saw a rental place, I can easily get a car. I didn’t think I’d need one but if it can help...”

Bobby was clearly waiting for an answer but Richard didn’t have one. He didn’t know how many years had passed since ‘89. The cars were all so curvy and modern and silent. The fashion was completely different. The TV across the bed was flatter than a pane of glass. 

His home, as tiny and awful as that apartment had been, was repossessed the moment he was given a life sentence. There was no way in Hell it was still there, packed with his belongings or his stash of cash. He quite literally only had the clothes on his back and half of them were borrowed.

“I don’t have one,” Richard admitted quietly after a while. “I lost everything.”

“What about family? Friends? Is there anyone who might take you in even for a bit?”

“My parents are dead. I... don’t have any friends. Not anymore.”

Bobby frowned and sighed, running a hand through his short hair. He wasn’t angry or disappointed in Richard’s honest answers, just worried. It wasn’t the strangest thing to find people who were completely alone. He was one of them himself.

“I have money,” Bobby began. “I could give you a few hundred bucks so you can get a room somewhere or maybe use it to get to a shelter. But in your condition, I’m not sure that’s the best idea. I’d prefer it if you stuck around, just in case.”

“Why would you do all that?”

“Cause I shot you. It’s my fault you’re hurt-”

Richard shook his head. “You freed me. I’m eternally grateful. A bullet hole won’t change that. But you seriously want me to stay by your side? All I’d do is cramp your style.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I just want to help. You say you’ve got nothing. Well, I don’t have much but the least I can do is make sure you have a warm bed and some food. If we manage to get you a place, and a job, maybe it can be a fresh start for you.”

His generosity was genuine. Richard smiled. Richter had somehow created a kind and gentle child, who’d grown up into a perfect Samaritan. It would’ve sickened him if it wasn’t exactly what he needed right now: compassion. So he could worm his way through and use Bobby until he was a husk with no money and no love left to give.

“I can’t thank you enough.”

Bobby smiled back warmly. “Why don’t you get some rest? I’m sure you must be hungry, I know I am. I saw a bunch of takeout places down the road. Get some shuteye while I head down there.”

Richard’s stomach didn’t rumble at the promise of food but it did claw at his insides desperately. “Yeah, I’m starving.”

“You a picky eater?”

“Nope. I’ll eat trash if I have to.”

Bobby helped him to lie back against the headboard, his head and torso propped up by a small mountain of pillows. Once he was settled comfortably, with a blue and white medical sling to keep his arm in place, Bobby grabbed the keys and his wallet and headed out.

Richard wanted to pass out so badly. He was exhausted in ways that could not be described, but he grabbed the nearby remote for the TV and switched on the news. If he wanted to blend in normally, he had to learn about whatever year this was.

* * *

When Bobby returned with arms full of white grocery bags, Richard was deeply asleep. He didn’t mean to pass out but once his eyes had started fluttering shut, it was game over. Bobby was quiet as he placed the various food containers on the nearby table. Most of the bags contained snacks and drinks so neither of them would have to leave too often. 

Bobby had paid for a whole week, intending to use it as a base of operations as he headed up to Redwood each day. Now, he had no such plans. He had never felt safer in a crowd of people whilst getting groceries. He had glanced several times up at the hills that led up to the mountain range, and to the camp buried deep in the woods. 

He truly hoped they wouldn’t find him. Or Richard. 

Just as he finished, he heard sirens going past on the main road. Two fire trucks drove by and Bobby spotted the plume of smoke from the mountain in the far distance. That  molotov which had been chucked at the cabin had spread into a vast fire across the dry forest. The camp was likely burning to the ground right this moment and had finally been discovered hours later. 

Bobby knew now he shouldn’t bother returning. Nothing would be left. If there had been evidence of his father’s whereabouts, it was gone now. He glanced at Richard, who finally stirred in his presence, and felt a stab of rage but he quickly stamped down on it.

They would’ve attacked him too. The fire wasn’t Richard’s fault. None of this mess was. The dark-haired man was lucky that Bobby had found him. God only knows what would’ve happened to him otherwise. While he’d cleaned up the wounds, he hadn’t noticed any bruises or scars but that meant nothing.

“I got plenty to eat,” Bobby told the slowly waking man. “Enough for dinner, too. There’s a microwave we can use.” He pointed at it in the corner by the complimentary kettle and mugs.

“Thanks.” 

Richard accepted the  styrofoam container and barely sniffed or looked at the food before he stabbed his fork into it and shoved it in his mouth. He still didn’t know what year it was but the century had clearly turned, and it had to have been well over a decade since he ate anything. Dying every ten or twenty minutes meant he never had time to be hungry, or thirsty, or much of anything beyond in pain. 

He couldn’t wait to get under the hot shower and jerk off. After he was done eating, of course. His stomach demanded more food than he’d ever ingested in one sitting. He certainly ate more than Bobby, who realised after a few bites of a local veggie burger that he wasn’t that hungry.

“Why were you up at that camp?” Bobby asked, pushing his half-eaten burger away. 

“Taking in the famous sights. You  gonna finish that?” Richard eyed the burger hungrily and took it gratefully from Bobby’s container, uncaring if he looked like a wild animal.

“You’re going to be sick. Slow down.”

“Don’t care. Feels good right now.”

Bobby sighed, checking his phone for any notifications. Richard was dying to ask what that piece of glass was but it would clearly give him up. He’d seen dozens of people carrying similar devices on their way through town, talking into them or staring at the pictures on them. Was it some kind of tiny computer?

“Why were you there?” Richard asked in turn. “I doubt someone filled in a missing persons report on my behalf.”

“I was looking for someone. Not you. That was just pure luck.” Bobby put down his phone. “My dad left when I was still a baby. My mom was murdered and he went to Redwood to avenge her, I think. My aunt raised me, told me everything on her deathbed last month. I came here, hoping I’d find some clue.”

Richard smirked inwardly, never letting his glee show up on his face. He remembered Bobby’s mom so well. He still heard her screams ringing in his ears.

“What makes you think he didn’t just bail? Tons of dads just fuck off and never return.”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I did a lot of research on that place, what happened there. The murders. I can’t see my dad doing any of that. My aunt said he was a good, honest man. He was just doing his best and then he left. I don’t even have a picture of him. My aunt burned everything.”

Richard carefully leaned forward, setting aside the empty containers. There were stray bits of lettuce but it tasted like crispy water at best. 

“So, you’re looking for a guy you don’t know, with a face you won’t recognise, in an abandoned camp?”

Bobby bowed his head. “Sounds stupid aloud, I know. But I had to try.”

“It doesn’t sound stupid. You’re dedicated, determined. I respect that. But that place... I’m pretty sure I was the only living person there. At least, when you found me. I don’t know how many have wandered in and gotten captured like I did.”

“Well, no one will be coming up there again. I saw fire trucks heading up that way. There’s smoke coming from the mountains. I’m sure it will make the news tonight.”

Richard let himself smirk. “Good. Let it all burn. It won’t kill them, nothing will. But knowing that place is ashes is pretty satisfying.”

“I bet.” Bobby glanced at his phone again. “I’m going to take a shower. Shout if you need me. I’ll leave the door partly open.”

He stood and gathered his clothes, bundling them up under one arm. Richard settled back against the bed, sleepy once more but feeling more like himself than before.

* * *

It had occurred at the back of Bobby’s mind that if he wanted a good night’s sleep, he would need to share the bed with Richard. It hardly bothered him. He nicked a pillow from the tired man and buried his face in it, eager to put the day in the rear view. 

He awoke much earlier than normal. He checked his phone, which had charged through the night on the bedstand, and realised it was only six in the morning. He hadn’t woken up that early since college. As he glanced over his shoulder, Bobby noticed that Richard was still sleeping. He hadn’t moved an inch since the night before, likely because of the pain. The pills he’d been able to get over the counter weren’t the best money could buy, but he didn’t have a prescription for morphine. The simple stuff had to do.

In the dawn’s light, Richard looked much younger. His shower before bed had washed away all the dirt and blood from his face. His hair was no longer stringy and greasy, but soft and far too long for Richard’s taste. The threat of taking scissors to his hair blindly had made Bobby insist on a salon visit once the day had begun properly.

For now, Bobby let him sleep. He clearly needed it, while Bobby felt rested after only a few hours. His paranoia was rising to the surface again. He was certain there was a resemblance in his memory to the man beside him. 

Bobby had met dozens of Latino men. Richard was certainly a man who turned heads and got plenty of attention just on his looks alone, but that wasn’t it. Bobby hadn’t spotted him on Tinder or Grindr. It was an older memory than that. He pulled his phone closer so he could search up his suspicions. Typing in the man’s name brought up many profiles and accounts of strangers who shared either the same name or portions of it. There were hundreds of registered people with Ramirez as their last name. It was very common.

It took some deep searching and several Wikipedia dives to find what confirmed his doubts. He found Richard’s name, along with his photo and a list of crimes documented. Ramirez was considered missing. After his escape from death row in ‘89, he was never seen or heard from again. The killer had vanished from the face of the earth. 

Bobby checked his facts three times before coming to grasps with the strange truth. The man sleeping peacefully next to him was the killer who’d stalked the streets of Los Angeles in the eighties. He should’ve been in his sixties or older, but Richard looked no older than thirty. There was no way he was the same man, but perhaps he was the Nightstalker’s son. An identical replica. Looking down at Richard, though, that seemed even more unlikely. 

The man moved in his sleep and his hand twisted in the sling, enough so that Bobby could see the scars on his palm. It was faded and white, but a pentagram was carved into the skin. 

It had to be him but it made no sense.

Bobby needed some fresh air. He stepped outside for a moment and watched the few cars moving along the main road for work. The sun had barely risen and smoky clouds drifted overhead from the mountains. He’d watched the story on the news before bed. No one could tell yet if the fire had been accidental or not.

When Bobby walked back inside, his cigarette discarded and crushed on the concrete, Richard was awake. 

“I heard the door,” Richard mumbled. “Where did you go?”

“I needed a smoke. They don’t allow it inside.”

“That’s stupid.”

Bobby shrugged. He went back to the armchair and sat down, unlocking his phone as he pulled it out of his jeans. “I need to ask you some questions.”

Richard frowned and then waved his hand. “Okay.”

Bobby held his curious gaze. “What year is it?”

He waited for an answer. Richard didn’t have one yet.

“Okay, what’s this?” Bobby held up his phone. “Who’s the president of the US? What’s Twitter?”

“I just woke up,” Richard complained, rubbing his free hand over his eyes. “What do you want from me?”

“I want answers. I want to know how this man-” Bobby held up a rather flattering black and white image up. “-is sitting across from me right now. Not looking a day over thirty.”

Richard frowned at the picture. It was the same one that had been plastered on every newspaper before his capture. In retrospect, it was a great photo but he played dumb and shrugged. 

“I guess that somewhat resembles me. So does any guy with black hair and tan skin. Why do you think that’s me?”

“I heard them at the camp. They called you Ramirez. I want to know how you did it. Are you dead, like them?”

Richard chuckled and sighed, like a disappointed parent. “You sound insane, you know that?”

“More insane than some girl surviving a bullet point-blank to the brain without a trace? Or that for some reason none of those people came after us even though they could have?”

“They can't leave the camp. And I told you, it’s cursed.”

Bobby suddenly stood up. “Enough lying. Stop avoiding my questions. Tell me who you really are.”

“Why does it matter to you so much? Are you going to call the cops? Or maybe,” Richard smirked, “You’re hoping I know what happened to daddy dearest.”

“You were there. In ‘89. Weren't you?” Bobby deflated and sat back down. “I just want to know what happened to my dad. I want to know how you haven’t changed a bit. Does it have to do with that scar on your hand?”

Richard didn’t need to look down at his Master’s mark. It had stayed with him all this time, never vanishing no matter how often he was killed and reborn. Half the game was up but he wasn’t annoyed. It was fun to mess with Bobby, so he told him the truth.

“Richter wasn’t responsible for half the deaths they put on his record. He wasn’t the monster they claimed he was, not until he became exactly that in ‘84. He and I shared a hunting ground, until he got jealous and killed me. By the time I woke up and found him again, he was close to death as well. He made a deal with my Master, through me. We became best buds.”

Bobby shook his head. “Hold on, he killed you. Why aren’t you stuck at the camp then?”

“My Master would never let something so pathetic as a curse keep me trapped anywhere.”

“So, after all that, you two were friends. It was that easy?”

Richard chuckled. “Water under the bridge. I didn’t take it personally. I was back on my feet a few minutes later. After that, we rode far away. Can’t say it was the best time in my life, I’ve had greater highs, but it was fun. Sharing kills with a partner I could trust. At least, I thought I could. Your daddy bailed on me, too. Left me to rot in jail, never so much as visited.”

“But you broke out years later. Why take so long?”

“Prison was... fun. I wasn’t in solitary the whole time. Most of it was spent in the normal sectors. My sentence got triple for all the assholes I gutted along the way.” Richard found himself admitting more and more, much to Bobby’s surprise. “I came for Billy. He was due to play at the festival. I wanted to see him in person but he never showed up. Your dad was headed the same way but after that massacre, I have no clue what happened to him. I’ve stayed locked up in that cabin ever since. Well, a few times I escaped but I never got far. They hate it when people leave.”

“And the aging bit?”

“What good would I be to my Master if I stayed dead? He needs me to carry out his work. I’m his loyal servant.”

Bobby nodded to himself and stood up again. “I need some air. This is all-”

“You don’t believe me,” Richard confirmed. “It doesn’t fit into what you imagined, so I must clearly be lying. Your daddy killed a lot of people, Bobby. Myself included.”

“He was a good man!” 

Bobby slammed the door behind him harder than he meant to. A passing couple gave him odd looks but rather than paying attention to them, he sat down on the concrete and lit up another cigarette. It was all too much. His father wasn’t a murderer. This camp wasn’t cursed with ghosts. Richard had to be lying about the resurrections. The supernatural was all lies and hyped up fantasies to sell books and films. 

The door opened and Richard stepped outside, wincing at the sunlight before finding Bobby just a few feet away. He hovered at the door for a moment, and then moved to sit beside him. 

“Where’s your sling?” Bobby asked.

“Don’t need it.”

“If you bleed-”

“I won’t.” 

Richard moved the arm that should’ve been aching and stinging and unzipped the hoodie a couple inches, and unbuttoned the top half of his shirt, exposing his deep collarbones and the clean pad. When he pushed it aside, the flesh that had been ripped apart by the bullet was healed completely. Not a single trace was left, not even a scar or a dip in the tan skin.

Bobby sat up on his knees and moved the clothes away to inspect it by himself, poking where he’d shot Richard the day before. The man made no noise or complaint, just let Bobby  prod him with mounting curiosity.

“Do you believe me now?” He asked, stealing the forgotten cigarette from Bobby’s fingers and taking a long, satisfying drag. The rush of nicotine and smoke in his lungs was almost as relieving as all the food he’d eaten and the orgasm in the shower. 

“I guess I don’t have much choice.”

“You really did help me back there. Those monsters would never have let me go. I would’ve spent eternity trapped there, dying over and over again. This is the longest consecutive time I’ve been alive for... fuck it, just tell me. What year is it?”

Bobby leaned back against the wall of their room. “2019.”

Richard scoffed. “Fucking hell... Thirty years in that hell hole. I’ve met evil in this world but those people in Redwood, they’re the real monsters. They hated me so much. Every day, they found new ways of torturing me.” Richard exhaled smoke into the sky above. “At first, it was always the simple stuff. Stabbing, gutting, slitting my throat. Normal, basic, by-the-book shit. But then they made games out of it. How long could I survive on fire? Underwater? How long before every drop of blood was drained out of me?”

Bobby felt strange for sympathising with Richard, of all people. His criminal record was still at the forefront of Bobby’s mind. “I’m sorry you went through that.”

“That wasn’t the worst part. The killing bit, I got used to. I could go into my mind after a while with His help and ignore the pain. They used me. My body. I was tied to the bed more times than I care to count.”

Bobby’s stomach turned. Richard was retelling his tortures like he was reading the morning paper, blandly and without so much as a hitch in his voice.

“Don’t get me wrong, I liked it. It hurt like fuck but it was better than having my eyes gouged out. Some of them pretended to care, led me on for so long I thought things might change. But they were playing the long game, getting me to trust them, to obey like some well-paid slut. Then they’d turn on me every time.”

Richard glanced over at Bobby, who found the ground easier to look at than the killer beside him. 

“I thought you were one of them, at first. Another victim they killed and tricked into joining their murder cult. You looked so innocent and kind, I was sure it was a trick to lower my guard. I’m glad you weren’t.”

“I’ve never raped anyone in my life. Makes me sick to think of that.”

Richard chuckled. “That makes one of us. I’m not blind, I know I’m a piece of shit. But I’ve paid my dues ten times over in that camp.”

Bobby looked up at him. “You don’t have to be that person anymore. You can change, be someone else. No one knows who you are. I only know because I’m thorough. People these days won’t speak up if they notice, they’ll take a photo and post it on Twitter. And then get called out for invading your privacy and consent, and whatever they believe they saw will fade in the millions of tweets posted that day.”

“You think there’s hope for me?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“What are you, a priest or something? Granting me absolution?”

Bobby laughed and shook his head. “I believe everyone deserves a second chance. The past is the past. Like you said, you paid for your sins. It’s time to move on.”

Richard smirked. “I like you, kid.”

He crushed the used cigarette stub into the ground and stood up, extending a hand down to Bobby. He pulled him up with a groan and dusted off his jeans.

“If I get to be a new man, I need new clothes. I wasn’t lying when I said I had nothing.”

“Yeah, I figured as much.”

They were doing things by the book. Legally. Paying for goods with real money and not just stuffing it inside a bag or under their jackets.

It was for the best. For now. The more Richard got to see this new world, the more he realised just how much it had changed. There were cameras everywhere, cops patrolling the streets with rifles in hand, money was stored onto tiny little plastic cards, and everything was electronic. 

Not only did he learn that the thing Bobby carried in his pocket was a cell phone, but he also learned that the kid had far more money than he let on. As Richard watched his own smartphone being set up while they waited for lunch to be served in a nice downtown cafe, Bobby gave him a glimpse into the hidden fortune he kept on that plastic card. 

The value of money had changed but Richard knew that this metal and glass device, that apparently linked him to every source of information on the planet, was an expensive model. It was shiny and slick and Bobby had shoved a sturdy black case on it. Probably for the best, Richard could be clumsy at times.

“Hey,” Bobby interrupted his thoughts. “Give me a smile.”

Richard obliged as the phone was held up to his face rudely and he heard a tiny click. Bobby checked it over and pushed the screen his way. He’d taken a photo. A rather nice one actually. Richard wasn’t sure he’d get used to the crisp quality that somehow all fit inside this palm-sized  _ thing _ . 

“I set up everything you need. Most importantly, I put my number on there. You can call, text, do whatever you want.”

Richard handled the phone delicately because he was certain it would shatter at the smallest touch. Ignorant of how Bobby tossed his phone around, letting it bounce on the bed a few times, he carefully placed it in the right front pocket of his new jeans. Everything he wore was new, and his hair felt so much lighter now that it only brushed his shoulders and not the middle of his back. 

On the outside, he looked like a new man. Handsome, refreshed, ready to tackle the world with a charming smile. Good thing Bobby couldn’t see the poison inside Richard that would never go away. The darkness was there. Bobby couldn’t physically see it, thankfully. But Richard could, like black smoke that lingered around him. It spooked animals when he walked by.

* * *

It was late. Bobby should already be asleep but he couldn’t get there. Something clawed at him from the inside out, and while Richard was sound asleep, he snuck out into the night. 

When he returned much later, trying to be as silent as possible, Richard was wide awake but pretending otherwise. He watched with one eye cracked open as Bobby headed into the bathroom and flicked on the light, letting it filter under the door and through the crack where he hadn’t closed it completely.

He crawled out of bed carefully and padded over to the door, peeking through the gap. He’d thought about it so many times, finally fulfilling the contract Benjamin had broken. He could easily wrap his hands around Bobby’s throat and claim his soul for his Master, but the sight before him stopped all those thoughts.

Blood. 

So much blood.

Bobby was desperately washing it off in the sink but his shirt was ruined, covered in a large splatter across his chest. He wasn’t hurt. The blood belonged to someone else. In the sink was a stained knife. 

“Was it an accident?” Richard asked.

Bobby jumped and grabbed his knife, holding it in front of him as he shoved himself back against the sink counter. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Bobby replied with a shaking voice. “I... It was self defence. I wasn’t-”

“Save it for the cops.”

Bobby lost all colour in his already pale face. “What?”

Richard broke out into laughter. It rumbled darkly in his chest. “I’m fucking with you. I’ve never snitched, I don’t plan on it now. Just be honest with me.”

He took a step closer and grabbed Bobby’s wrist, tilting the knife to the side.

“I...”

Richard leaned in with a smirk, taking up all of Bobby’s personal space and pushing him back completely against the counter. The younger man blushed red.

“There’s a hand print, right here.” He placed his hand over Bobby’s bicep, over the blood stain. “Seems like they struggled. Did it feel good?”

“Yes.”

“Was it exhilarating? Did it make your heart leap out of your chest?” Richard glanced down with a smirk and then back up to Bobby’s flushed face. “Did it make your dick hard?”

“All of it, yes.”

Richard’s smirk grew more sinister and he leaned up to kiss Bobby’s parted lips. “That’s how I felt the first time too. And every other time after that.”

“It wasn’t my first,” Bobby admitted against Richard’s mouth. “It was my third.”

The older man rumbled with excitement, his eyes widening as he claimed another rougher kiss that Bobby did not pull away from. 

“And here I thought you were a good, innocent boy. You’re just like your father. You’ve got a killer’s blood running through your veins.”

“I didn’t mean for you to find out. I don’t want to ruin your chance at a new life. Just forget you know any of this.”

Richard scoffed. “Fuck that! Did you really think I was going to behave myself?”

“If you stop, I’ll stop too.”

“I don’t want you to stop.” He tugged at his lower lip harshly and ran his tongue over the sore spot. “Clean yourself up. We have something to discuss.”

Bobby took far longer than necessary to get washed up and dressed into his night clothes. He couldn’t bear to face Richard now. No one was supposed to know. It was meant to be his secret. But really, what did it matter if someone like Ramirez knew? He was hardly one to cast the first stone.

He stepped into the bedroom and noticed that Richard had lit up a cigarette and had his new pair of earphones in, blasting rock so loud it had to damage his ears. He didn’t seem to mind in the least and when he pulled them out, Bobby clearly heard Billy Idol. 

“They have every song he ever made on here!” Richard exclaimed with a laugh. He’d quickly figured out how  YouTube worked. 

“Yeah, there’s everything on there. Look,  Ricky -”

Richard held up his scarred hand. “Me first. Seems like I majorly underestimated you. I was certain Richter’s kid was strait-laced and perfect. I mean, you look normal to me. But I see what you are now. You’re like me but you’re scared of what you are. No one’s ever reassured you, guided you. I bet you puked your guts up after your first kill. Who was it?”

Bobby averted his gaze. “I didn’t puke. And it was some asshole who tried to stab me for my wallet. It really was self defence.”

“You said three. I take it lucky number three was tonight.” Bobby nodded slowly. “Tell me about that one and the second one.”

“Second was a bully I had in high school.”

Richard gestured for him to continue, exhaling smoke into the non-smoking room.

“It was two years ago. I saw him jogging one night while I was getting some air. He recognised me first, started recalling all the things he insulted me with. All the shit he pulled. Said it was a prank, it was harmless. I followed him to a quiet spot and choked him out, and dragged him into the river. They didn’t find his body until Spring, when the ice had thawed.”

“Bastard deserved it.”

“He almost made me kill myself back at school. I nearly jumped off a bridge so it would just end.”

Richard took his hand briefly. “And tonight?”

Bobby didn’t want to explain himself, not this time. He didn’t have a good excuse like revenge or protecting himself. It was pure rage, plain and simple.

“There was a guy, back when we were out at the mall earlier. He was with his friend, and he insulted us.”

“How?”

“Called us faggots. I heard him call you a princess because of your hair. It’s stupid, I know. I never snap at idiots. That’s all they are. Nothing more than white trash assholes, who’ll die alone and covered in their own piss from a meth overdose.” Bobby finally met Richard’s gaze. “I didn’t want to wait for that to happen. I stabbed him sixteen times. I’ve never been so violent in my life, and never for something so stupid. I’m broken.”

Bobby placed his face into his hands to hide the tears welling up in his eyes, but Richard pulled him up and tackled him against the mattress. 

“Where’s the body?”

“In a dumpster across town. I know how to cover my tracks.”

“No one’s ever killed for me. I’ve killed for other people a bunch of times but no one’s ever returned the favour.” Richard leaned down to kiss him hungrily. “Don’t cry, pussy. Only bitches cry and that’s when I’m stabbing them either with a knife or my dick.”

“I shouldn’t have done it.”

“You were protecting my honour, like some fucked up knight.” He kissed him again, along the corner of his lips, moving to straddle Bobby’s hips. “I just wish I could’ve seen it.”

“You won’t tell anyone, right?”

“Not on my life.” Richard sat up. “Since we’re on the topic on confessions, I feel it’s time you know something. You and I are linked, through this.” He held up the pentagram. “When your father betrayed me, he betrayed Satan, and he broke a very special contract. So, I needed to be paid back some other way.”

He let Bobby sit up, settling himself comfortably across his lap.

“What are you saying?”

“The reason they kept me trapped was so that I couldn’t get my hands on you. You’re the price you father has to pay. At first, I thought about killing you but the longer I stayed trapped, the more I thought about raising you, influencing you. But I missed your entire childhood. So then, it became about killing you again.

“But now that I know your secret, that you are your father’s son after all, I can’t possibly hurt you. You’re much too valuable.”

Bobby’s eyes widened and his hands came up to rest on Richard’s hips. 

“I’ve altered the contract, with His divine permission. One soul is all good and well, but you and I could cause so much carnage together. Three is just the beginning. Soon, we’ll reach hundreds.”

“And if I don’t want to keep killing?”

“Then you get to join your daddy in Hell,” Richard snarled, easing back into a smirk. “The contract must be fulfilled somehow. You don’t want to pass it on to your future children like your daddy did, do you?”

“So, either I stay by your side and kill with you. Or I die.” 

Richard grinned and nodded. “And don’t even think of running. Your daddy tried that and he didn’t get very far. I made him pay for it.”

Bobby understood what Richard was implying between the drawled, low-tone threats. He knew the man above him, if he even was a man at this point, was the reason his father had never returned. Perhaps, not directly but he was definitely involved. Something told him that Richard was responsible for his mother’s death as well. 

“All of this happened because he betrayed you?”

“Betraying me means betraying the darkness itself. My Master doesn’t take kindly to liars. Contracts exist for a reason and the price must be paid. Avoiding it will only result in more suffering. Satan isn’t responsible for your father’s decision, but a punishment must be dealt.”

Bobby nodded slowly. “I understand. I don’t want to pass this curse on to someone else. If I have kids someday, I don’t want anyone to hurt them.”

“Your father made that mistake. He thought he could turn his back on me and run away to have a nice life. I can tell you won’t be so stupid. Plus,” Richard leaned back, held safely in place by Bobby’s firm hands. “Sticking with me, means immunity. Death is not to be feared. My Master is kind and fair. As long as you obey the contract, you can live forever.”

“Like you.”

“Just like me.” Richard leaned down for another kiss and Bobby obliged, parting his lips for the wet tongue that slipped between them. “You and I can kill forever, unstoppable, unkillable. You don’t need to ever be afraid again.”

It was the perfect, sweetest promise. Bobby ran his hands up Richard’s neck and cradled his jaw, pulling him back. “I accept. For a dozen reasons.”

“We’ll have to seal it properly.” Richard grinded his hips down, feeling Bobby’s erection through his sweatpants. His own was held back by his jeans. “After we take care of you.”

Richard climbed off, and Bobby was pushed onto his back with a huff. “We?”

“You’ll see soon. Once you’re like me.”

The waistband of his sleeping trousers was suddenly yanked down and Bobby’s hands leapt up to cover his cock instinctively. They were pinned down either side of him by an invisible force. Richard’s hands were still on his thighs and soon, his warm, wet mouth enveloped Bobby’s cock. The younger man gasped in surprise and the sound faded into a low moan as that lovely tongue traced shapes and lapped at the head greedily.

“I didn’t think you liked guys,” Bobby mumbled. 

Richard pulled off to reply, his lips brushing the sensitive skin. “What makes you think that?”

“Weren’t the seventies and eighties really homophobic?”

“When has hate ever stopped anyone from sucking dick? Gender doesn’t matter to me. Or age. I don’t care what’s between your legs, as long as it makes me feel good.”

Bobby shrugged. He made a valid point, and soon every thought leaked out of his brain as that clever mouth got back to work. He sat up to watch and ran a hand through Richard’s long hair, pulling one side back so he could admire that handsome face deep-throating him. His hand tugged at the thick strands when he felt himself brushing too close to the edge.

“You’re really good at that,” Bobby complimented breathlessly. Richard smirked up at him with saliva-slick lips. It ran down his chin too from how messy and eager his blowjob was.

Bobby pushed himself further up onto the bed and yanked off his t-shirt and sweatpants in a hurry. Richard preferred to tease him. His black, sleeveless tank was pulled off slowly, exposing a toned, tan chest devoid of any scars or marks. A necklace hung between his pecs, with a black cord and an inverted pentagram.

When Bobby reached out and took it into his palm, Richard added, “He’s always with me. No matter where I go.”

While he’d teased the reveal of his unblemished torso, he rushed to unzip his jeans and pulled them off. They joined the pile of messy clothes and as soon as Richard had climbed onto the bed, Bobby took his hard cock in hand and yanked a handful of his long hair to drag him down into a rough, biting kiss. He earned a low, grateful moan.

“It’s been over thirty years since someone gave me a real handjob,” he admitted with a chuckle.

“I won’t hold it against you if you cum real fast then,” Bobby teased, stroking his cock with hardly more than a few soft swipes with his fingertips that left the older killer groaning and bucking his hips for more.

“Fuck you. I’ll last longer than you will-”

Richard gasped as Bobby flipped him onto the empty side of the bed, clambering on top and pinning down the smaller man. Bobby only had a few inches in height over Richard but he lorded it over him. 

“Maybe that asshole was right,” Bobby mused, slowing down his advancements to stroke Richard’s sharp cheekbone and run a couple fingers through his hair. “You do look like a princess. But he had no right to say it.”

Richard flushed with embarrassment but didn’t pull away from the gentle touch. After so much violence against him, it was nice to have his hair petted. When he didn’t growl and snarl at the pet name, Bobby kept pushing.

“I get to make you my princess tonight, right? I’m on top and you’re going to take me nice and deep.”

“I... wasn’t planning on it.”

Bobby placed one finger against his lips. “I wasn’t asking,  Ricky . You want my soul for life? For eternity? Then I get to claim you first, not the other way around.”

“I won’t give it up easily.” Somehow, Richard’s promise did not sound certain and concrete like everything else he said. He wavered with uncertainty because when Bobby nudged at his legs, he parted them willingly.

Bobby leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Good girl.”

Richard made a noise that was close to a strangled moan. His cheeks darkened and he turned his face away, his legs tightening around Bobby’s hips.

“Stay right there. I’ll get the lube. Well, it’s body oil but it’ll do the trick.” Bobby got up to dig through his bag. “I use it when my legs get sore from all the hiking I do.”

“You can use whatever you want. Blood, spit. I don’t care.”

“Submitting already? That was easy. But I’m doing this properly.” 

He uncapped the bottle and poured the massage oil onto his fingers, bringing his hand down between Richard’s legs. The cold oil made him tense and gasp, but the push of a middle finger inside distracted him completely. Bobby frowned and his surprise turned into a smirk.

“Done this recently,  Ricky ?” He didn’t get more than a grunt, not until he shoved two inside and curled them around. 

Richard didn’t need long at all. Bobby was fine prepping for longer if need be, but the older killer was more than ready to take him. He slicked his cock and lined himself up, propping Richard’s hips so he could glide inside without any resistance.

“Oh fuck...”

Bobby groaned into the man’s shoulder, sinking all the way in. He needed a moment to calm himself. If he moved too much right away, it would be over in a heartbeat. Once he was in control again, he pulled out and then slammed back in.

Whatever mess Bobby was agreeing to take part in, whatever this contract and this life would lead to, he wasn’t about to let Richard be in charge for this bit. It wasn’t as if the man was complaining at his rough pace, he seemed lost in the pleasure. His mouth hung open and every thrust forced a lovely, deep moan or high-pitched gasp out of him. It was the best thing he’d felt in thirty years and Bobby wished he could last longer, just to keep Richard suspended in that bliss.

But the rush of the night, the kill, the thrill of being caught, the grinding weight of Richard in his lap, and now this gorgeous man spread out under him- all of it was too much for Bobby. His heart was pounding with relief and joy but he was also disgusted with himself. Richard was responsible for so much death in this world, including Bobby’s own family. At the same time, he loathed Richard just as much as he was grateful to have met him.

Perhaps it was the acceptance of what Bobby was. There was no judgement, no hatred in Richard’s eyes when he learned the truth. Just lust and greed and pride. 

Nothing about this was right or good, and Richard didn’t judge him for one second of it. He looked down at the killer, his Satanic pentagram pushed up into the hollow of his throat, and Bobby just had to kiss him over and over again. All the chaos warring inside him gave way to his climax and Bobby made sure he buried his cock as deep as it would go when he came.

He pulled away, his thrusts still going but slower. He wanted to enjoy the tight drag before he became over-sensitive. His hand went to Richard’s cock, stroking him until the smaller man clenched up and came all over his fist, fucking up into it. 

If it had not been for the light beside the bed, Bobby would’ve been sure Richard’s blacks eyes were a trick of shadows. Everything was black. Pupils, iris, even the white was consumed by the inky blackness. It vanished and returned the moment Richard caught his breath and blinked. He smirked up at Bobby and rolled his hips up into his fist. He was limp now, wrung in the best way possible, and covered in cum.

“Is the deal complete yet?” Bobby asked, slipping out gently and setting Richard back down on the bedsheets. 

“Can you see it?”

“See what?” Bobby trailed off as something caught his eye. A shadow lingered around Richard, almost like smoke. It moved by itself, unattached to the killer but staying close to him. “Is that Satan?”

“No, but a slither of His power. I’ve worshipped Him for so long, that I see Him everywhere. He speaks to me. You’ll get there someday but the fact that you can see the darkness is a good sign.” Richard sat up on his knees, uncaring for the mess he left on the sheets. “If you ever need guidance, make a sacrifice. Even your own blood will do. He will always help you.”

Bobby nodded. He wanted another shower so he took Richard’s wrist and dragged him up to his feet, towards the bathroom, where there was no trace of blood left.

Later, once they were washed and the dirty sheets were kicked down to the bottom of the bed, Richard reclined on the pillows with a cigarette between his lips and Bobby curled up against his side. It was certainly not how he’d envisioned the night going. By now, he was sure he would’ve bagged up the tiny pieces and taken Bobby’s belongings as his own.

Instead, he had a partner in crime again. It felt good. Being on his own was one thing but having someone he could trust and train into the perfect killer was far more appealing.

He glanced down at Bobby as he nudged his side, drawing Richard’s attention. He hummed expectantly.

“I need to go back to Redwood,” Bobby said quietly, sitting up and taking the blanket with him. “My dad’s there, isn’t he?”

Richard didn’t say anything. It was all there in his eyes.

“Fine, but you don’t cross the property line. The second you’re on their turf, you’re dead. You’ll end up like I did. So you stick with me.”

* * *

Richard never played fair. He took what he wanted, when he wanted it. Bobby played things differently, clinging to the edge of the law. They needed a car, neither of them were willing to hike up and down the damn mountain again. Bobby paid for the rental all in cash. He would wait until he was back in Alaska to get his own, with stolen money.

Bobby had spent the whole night awake planning how he would pretend to stick to his normal life. No one back home had any clue where he’d gone after the funeral. All he said was he needed a break. If he came back to his house with a lot of money and a new boyfriend, no one would judge or care. And if they did, he could simply kill them or sent Richard after them. The thrill of it was still coursing through his veins as the car slowed at the top of the hill where the large sign hung overhead.

Despite the fires that had consumed the camp, there was no ash or smoke. The grass was still as yellow and green as before, and birds sang in the trees. It was like nothing had happened at all. The camp couldn’t be destroyed, just like its inhabitants.

“Remember, don’t cross the line,” Richard warned, leaning across to the passenger side to kiss Bobby’s lips.

The younger man climbed out of the brand new, black Charger. He was only renting it for a short while but it had drawn Richard’s attention instantly. He glanced back nervously. Three days before, he hadn’t known the dark-haired man even existed. Now he was tied to him for eternity. Alarms bells were ringing in his head constantly but what other choice did he have?

Bobby walked up to the edge of the property and stopped just before reaching the archway. There was no one down the dusty road. Behind him, he heard Richard climb out and lean against the hood.

“Mister Richter?” Bobby shouted to the empty space. “My name is Bobby. I’m certain you’re my biological father. I just want to talk to you. Just once, please.”

Out of thin air, the same balding man that had held Richard back appeared in front of Bobby, just on the other side of the arch. Bobby startled and jumped back a step.

“Hey, Bobby,” the man greeted with a sad smile.

“You’re my dad? You’re Benjamin Richter?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you before but-” Benjamin’s eyes moved to Richard, who waved with a smirk. “He came with you? Bobby, you have to get away from him.”

Bobby didn’t look back at his companion. “I can’t. I took up the contract.”

“We all kept him here so he’d never harm you. Son, please, think about what you’re doing. He’s more dangerous that you realise. He’s a murdering psychopath.”

“He’s not the only one.”

Benjamin’s eyes filled with unshed tears and he shook his head weakly. “What I did can never be forgiven, I know that. I just wanted you to have a good life.”

Bobby wrapped his arms around himself. He wasn’t cold, the sun was beating down too much for him to shiver. “I was talking about myself... Dad. He and I have a deal. We’re partners now.”

“No. No, you can’t! You can’t trust him.”

“It’s done now. I won’t curse my children with this. It ends with me. I’m okay with that. It wasn’t difficult to make my peace-”

Benjamin raised his arm and gestured harshly at Richard. “He killed your mother! Did he tell you that? He’s killed so many people. Bobby, please...”

“Yes, he did tell me. I know everything. I know you sold him out.”

“I wasn’t like him! I couldn’t bear to see him kill innocent people.”

Bobby bowed his head. “I know that too. I get it. But if I don’t join him, he’ll kill me. That’s the deal that was made. He changed it to spare my life. You did what you could to save me, now it’s my turn to save myself. I don’t want to die young. I don’t really want to die at all.”

“Bobby...” 

“I know you might not understand and you won’t agree. But it’s the choice I made. I’m just... I’m glad I got to see you. Auntie never kept photos so I didn’t know what to expect. I’m sorry for shooting you, I didn’t realise who you were, and I’m sorry you’re trapped here. I wish I knew a way to help.”

Benjamin smiled softly despite the tears. “My family is here. It’s not so bad. But... I’m begging you, be careful.”

Bobby hesitated. He eyed the property line and dared to step over it, so he could reach out and embrace his father. Benjamin exhaled softly and held his son tightly, glaring over his shoulder as Richard watched. He took Bobby’s face into his hands and for a brief second, he thought about breaking his son’s neck. Bobby would have to stay with him, forever trapped in the  indestructible camp, but at least he would be safe from the Devil. 

His son would hate him, that was certain. Out there, he had a chance at life. In here, there was nothing but a bland eternity forgotten in the past. 

He tipped Bobby’s head up and planted a kiss on his forehead, just as he did when his son was just a baby. Now, he was a fully grown adult and Benjamin had missed every second of it to protect him. It felt all in vain now but he wouldn’t take back what he did for a second.

He hugged Bobby one last time and let his son walk back over the line, to safety, to normality. He looked up at Richard, who pulled down his sunglasses to flash his demonic black eyes at him with a pleased smirk.

“Don’t you ever hurt my boy,” Benjamin snarled. “Nothing in the world will protect you. I will hunt you down and make you pay.”

“Don’t worry, he’s in Satan’s hands now. He’s in good care. Come on, Bobby, we’ve spent long enough staring at miserable old ghosts.”

Bobby glanced over his shoulder and nodded, turning back to his father. “I’ll try and visit when I can. Maybe, someday I can help you move on.”

“Just stay alive, Bobby. And be a good person. You don’t deserve any of this.”

Bobby nodded and started to head back to the car. As he got close to Richard, the man leaned in to kiss his cheek. It was just a possessive show of power, and Richard grinned back at Benjamin. The passenger door shut as Bobby sat down. 

“I warned you, Keyman,” Richard taunted, spinning to stand behind his open door. “You don’t turn your back on Satan. I’m just righting the wrongs you made.”

“You’ll pay for this. Mark my words.”

Richard rolled his eyes behind his shades and climbed into the car, pushing the start button that fired up the purring engine. He spun back onto the road and held his middle finger out of the open window as he and Bobby drove away.

“You and I are going to have a great time together,” Richard promised, patting Bobby’s knee, before tapping his phone screen where it was attached to the dash. The thrum of guitars followed by Billy’s voice brought a smile to his face as the rotting ruins of Redwood were left in the rear view mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my twist on the lack-lustre ending, leave a comment! 
> 
> I was personally disappointed in the canon ending, I think there's no way they can keep Richard down, especially with the knowledge that Bobby is alive and well. He'll find him eventually. Who knows, maybe we'll get more? I need more of Satan's pretty bitch!


End file.
